Perdre à son propre jeu
by EvilMel-EvilQueen
Summary: Emma Swan et Regina Mills entretiennent une relation cachée depuis près de six mois. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'ennuie fermement au poste du shérif, Emma décide de jouer à un jeu avec sa compagne, le Maire de Storybrooke. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme elle le voudrait.


**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous**

**Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et j'ai décidé de partager un OS Swan Queen que j'ai écrit en une après-midi. **

**L'idée m'est venue en écoutant du Lindsey Stirling, une artiste que je recommande vivement d'ailleurs tellement elle est talentueuse. Je me suis donc laissée emporter par la musique et voilà ce que ça donne.**

**Cet OS, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, positifs comme négatifs.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dit à bientôt, pour la suite de "Traquées" et/ou un nouvel OS.**

**Gros poutous à tous**

* * *

A Storybrooke, tous les jours se ressemblaient depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée. La Méchante Reine n'était plus, elle avait promis à son fils de ne plus avoir recours à la magie, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Elle tentait chaque jour de se racheter auprès des habitants en tâchant d'adopter un autre comportement. Sa rédemption, elle ne l'obtiendrait jamais seule. Il lui faudrait de l'aide au cas où elle serait tentée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le voulait. Emma Swan, le shérif de la ville était toujours à ses côtés quand elle ressentait le besoin de se défouler ou de faire part de sa colère. La Sauveuse était la seule à être en mesure de canaliser la Méchante Reine.

Après la fin de la malédiction, le Maire avait été prise en chasse par les habitants de la ville. Ces derniers étaient pratiquement venus l'attaquer chez elle alors qu'elle profitait seulement du retour de la magie à Storybrooke. Emma Swan était venue la secourir sans la moindre hésitation, elle n'avait pas hésité à tenir tête à une ville complète. Et cela avait tout changé. Durant les jours, les semaines qui suivirent la fin de la malédiction, Emma et Regina avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au fil du temps, elles s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à devenir amies, puis amantes.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elles entretenaient une relation qu'elles tâchaient de garder secrète. Les habitants seraient incapables de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles les deux femmes sortaient ensemble. Elles parvenaient à se voir quasiment tous les jours. Chaque soir, Emma se rendait au manoir du Maire, pour y passer sa nuit, et repartait tôt le matin. Henry était le seul à être au courant de cette relation, il avait été le premier à leur faire part de sa joie. Pour l'enfant, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose: il avait ses deux mères rien que pour lui et ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble.

Les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient également sur leur lieu de travail respectif. Emma rendait souvent visite au Maire afin d'avoir une entrevue qui l'occupait une bonne partie de l'après-midi. La brune lui rendait visite en retour au commissariat et lui renvoyait la politesse, que ce soit dans l'une des cellules ou dans le bureau du shérif. Heureusement, les deux amantes se voyaient toujours avec la plus grande discrétion. Aucun habitant n'avait débarqué pour les prendre sur le fait, heureusement pour elles d'ailleurs. Elles savaient qu'elles formaient un couple particulièrement bien assorti en raison de leurs caractères opposés. En privé, Emma était la plus incontrôlable des deux et Regina devait souvent calmer ses ardeurs. Leurs ébats étaient toujours spectaculaires, c'était à chaque fois le feu d'artifices entre les deux amantes.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Emma n'avait eu pratiquement aucun appel sur sa journée, tout était atrocement calme en ville. Assise derrière son bureau, la jeune blonde était installée dans son siège, de la façon la moins gracieuse qui soit, et avait les pieds posés sur le meuble. Les mains placée derrière la tête, elle gardait les yeux fermés et passait le temps comme elle le pouvait. Elle repensait aux nombreux ébats qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de connaître avec Regina Mills et cela n'était pas une bonne idée car elle contiendrait son désir difficilement. Le shérif se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps de pimenter un peu leurs nuits en ayant recours à des objets ou d'autres moyens d'atteindre le septième ciel.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et s'en empara sans perdre trop de temps. Même sans voir le nom de l'expéditeur, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Une fois de plus, elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle regarda le nom de l'identifiant sur l'écran.

# Moi aussi, je pense que nous devrions envisager de pimenter nos soirées, ma chère.

La blonde manqua de tomber à la renverse en lisant le message que sa compagne venait de lui envoyer. Comment Regina s'y prenait-elle pour deviner la moindre de ses pensées? Certes, il y avait un lien magique particulier entre elles mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment sa compagne devinait ses pensées de la sorte. Après avoir repris sa position initiale, Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

\- Comment sais-tu que je pensais à cela?

La réponse de la brune ne tarda pas à arriver pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amantes.

# Vous êtes tellement prévisible, Shérif Swan. Je pensais exactement à la même chose pour être entièrement honnête. Il va de soi que, pour ce genre de mission, il vaut mieux que le shérif et le maire soient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Lorsqu'elle reçut la réponse de Regina, Emma manqua de s'étouffer. Rêvait-elle ou le maire de Storybrooke lui faisait une proposition des plus indécentes ? Le shérif avait toujours été capable de lire entre les lignes et voyait exactement où sa compagne voulait en venir. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Généralement, cela les poussait à se rejoindre au manoir et à s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à l'épuisement. Seulement, le shérif avait surtout envie de jouer avec le Maire en ce moment. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose de plus important à faire que de discuter avec sa petite amie absolument parfaite.

\- Que ferais-tu pour pimenter nos soirées alors ?

Et voilà qui risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres dans les deux camps. Emma avait très envie de jouer avec sa compagne, voir si elle serait en mesure de la faire craquer en première. A maintes reprises, elles s'étaient envoyés des messages plutôt explicites et chauds mais jamais au point de vouloir pousser le jeu plus loin. Ce temps était révolu pour Emma Swan, elle désirait Regina et voulait que ce soit réciproque en ce moment précis. Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le shérif décida de téléphoner directement à sa compagne, pour la faire craquer et lui donner envie de la rejoindre dans l'une des cellules du commissariat. Tout en s'installant confortablement, les pieds posés sur le bureau, la jeune femme attendit une réponse, ce qu'elle obtint après trois tonalités, et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit la voix naturellement rauque du Maire.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, shérif Swan ? lança Regina sur un ton suave qui laissait présager un bon moment au téléphone. Le Maire de la ville vous paie-t-il pour lui envoyer des messages et la déranger pendant vos heures de services ?

\- Sachez Madame le Maire, répondit la blonde en entamant aussitôt son petit jeu visant à faire succomber Regina Mills, j'aurai besoin de votre expertise. Figurez-vous que je viens de recevoir des nouvelles menottes, une pure merveille de technologie, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les essayer. Que diriez-vous de venir me proposer votre aide ?

\- Et bien shérif, rétorqua la brune en faisant mine de réfléchir à la proposition de sa compagne, je vais malheureusement devoir décliner votre offre. J'ai un emploi du temps surchargé aujourd'hui et je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de venir vous voir pour… régler votre… problème.

Dommage, se dit Emma Swan en se répétant cette dernière phrase. Il était temps de changer de tactique et de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Regina Mills faisait certes de la résistance mais cela n'allait durer longtemps car la blonde avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ou du moins, le pensait-elle. Le shérif connaissait parfaitement Madame le Maire et elle savait exactement que cette dernière avait un appétit sexuel particulièrement féroce, il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour lui donner « faim ». Tout en s'humectant les lèvres, la blonde changea le ton de sa voix pour adopter un air bien plus séducteur qu'à son habitude.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je me rendre à la Mairie pour m'occuper de votre cas.

\- Votre proposition est plutôt intéressante, avoua la brune en souriant malicieusement à la simple pensée de ce qu'elle allait dire dans les prochaines secondes. Je dirais même qu'elle est très intéressante.

\- Serait-ce un oui, Madame le Maire ? demanda la blonde, une voix emplie d'espoir.

\- Aussi tentante soit cette proposition, je me dois de refuser car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai envie de vous voir débarquer dans mon bureau telle la furie que vous êtes quand vous le voulez. Que vous me poussiez contre le bureau pour m'embrasser avec votre fougue légendaire.

La garce, se dit Emma qui sentait son cœur commencer à s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Si Regina continuait sur sa lancée, son organe allait devenir complètement fou et risquerait de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique pour s'écraser lamentablement sur son bureau. Voulait-elle sincèrement jouer à cela ? L'une des deux ne s'en sortirait pas indemne et le shérif allait tout mettre en œuvre pour avoir le dessus sur sa compagne, cette fois.

\- A ce que je sache, répondit-elle en s'impliquant davantage dans son propre jeu, votre fougue n'a plus besoin de faire ses preuves. Je vous pousserais donc contre ce bureau sur lequel vous travaillez, vos jambes seraient enlacées autour de ma taille car, vous connaissant, vous refuseriez le moindre recul.

\- C'est exact. D'ailleurs, pendant que vous seriez en train de m'embrasser de la façon la plus langoureuse qui soit, mes mains descendraient machinalement sur vos fesses parfaitement mises en valeur par votre jeans.

\- Pendant que les miennes commenceraient par déboutonner votre chemisier, bouton par bouton, pour ne pas délaisser votre poitrine qui attire tant mon attention.

\- Je mettrais fin au baiser pour venir fondre mon visage dans ton cou et, du bout de la langue, je lècherais cette zone qui est tellement sensible chez toi. Celle qui te fait gémir contre ma bouche.

Emma venait de fermer les yeux sans s'en rendre compte de suite, elle imaginait sans difficulté tout ce que sa compagne lui disait. Regina était sincèrement douée pour lui donner envie et lui procurer de puissantes bouffées de chaleur, cette femme causerait certainement sa perte. Si la brune continuait sur sa lancée, le shérif risquait de se consumer sur place et il était hors de question que cela se produise. Elle refusait l'idée de voir son amante avoir le dessus, elle devait être celle qui la ferait craquer. Heureusement que le commissariat était vide, personne ne viendrait pour la déranger et n'entendrait les propos qu'elle tenait vis-à-vis de la femme la plus puissante de la ville. Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma se rendit soudainement compte de son incapacité de répondre, son esprit s'évadait déjà et son amante ne manquerait pas d'en jouer. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle la belle brune continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ensuite, j'inverserais nos positions. Je te ferais t'asseoir sur mon bureau, te déboutonnerais ton pantalon et le ferais tomber à tes chevilles. Dans cette position, tu serais entièrement à ma merci.

Face à l'absence de réponse de la part de sa compagne, Regina savait qu'elle était en train de gagner la partie. Emma avait commencé à jouer à ce petit jeu coquin en évoquant les menottes, information qu'elle garderait dans un coin de sa mémoire pour plus tard, et le Maire prendrait un malin plaisir à lui montrer que personne ne pourrait avoir le dessus sur la Méchante Reine. Particulièrement fière d'elle, Regina s'installa confortablement dans son siège en venant poser les pieds sur le bureau, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement en raison de son statut. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginait le shérif en proie à un désir difficile à contenir, la brune savait que son amante finirait par ressentir le besoin de se caresser si elle continuait à l'allumer de la sorte. Pourquoi arrêter en si bon chemin d'ailleurs ?

\- Et dire qu'en ce moment, je ne peux pas être accroupie devant toi, pendant que tes jambes sont écartées et ton boxer dans un coin de mon bureau. Si tu savais à quel point je prendrais plaisir à prendre d'assaut cette partie intime qui ne fait que m'appeler à chacune de nos rencontres.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle entendit Emma soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne, cela signifiait qu'elle gagnait progressivement la bataille. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes ou de minutes avant d'apprendre que le shérif se caressait sans retenue dans son bureau, le bien-être de la ville pourrait être mis de côté. A chaque fois que le Maire et le shérif se perdaient dans des moments intimes, que ce soit en face à face ou par téléphone, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ici, Regina en profitait car son fils passait du temps avec ses grands-parents, un accord qu'elle avait accepté de passer avec ces derniers pour avoir une seconde chance de se racheter.

\- Tout comme je ne peux pas te voir allongée sur mon bureau, mon visage plongé entre tes cuisses, avec ma langue en train de titiller ton clitoris jusqu'à ce que tu commences à soupirer mon nom.

\- Continue, Regina…

Cette fois, le train était en marche, Regina savait que sa compagne était en train de se donner du plaisir, sa voix et ses soupirs retenus en disaient longs sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ce que le Maire devait avouer, c'était que savoir sa compagne en train de se masturber faisait grimper son désir en flèche et lui donnait envie de tout envoyer valser pour la rejoindre en une fraction de seconde. Seulement, l'idée d'écouter son amante atteindre l'orgasme rien que par ses paroles l'emplit d'une immense fierté et elle voulait maintenant continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Pour être honnête, en ce moment, j'aimerais surtout te voir allongée dans ton lit, tes adorables parents au rez-de-chaussée. Je nous vois toutes les deux entièrement nues sur ce lit qui a connu nos nombreux ébats. Tu es allongée sur le dos, les jambes écartées, ton sexe à ma merci. Grâce à la magie, je me suis fait apparaître un pénis magique, je sais à quel point ça te fait fantasmer, et je m'apprête à te pénétrer pour te donner du plaisir comme jamais tu en as ressenti.

\- Oh oui ! Prends-moi, Regina !

\- Comme je suis assez joueuse lors de nos ébats, je m'amuse à caresser ton clitoris à l'aide de mon sexe et je vois que cela te rend complètement dingue. Voyant que tu n'en peux quasiment plus, j'accède à ta requête et commence à te pénétrer, lentement, très lentement même, avant de ressortir complètement. Dieu que c'est bon d'être en toi. Je peux même sentir tes parois vaginales se contracter délicieusement autour de mon organe de torture.

Regina se mit à sourire davantage en entendant de doux gémissements de la part de sa belle blonde, son plan fonctionnait à merveille, elle rendait le shérif complètement dingue et cela lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible. Qu'il était bon de se laisser emporter par une telle mélodie. Si elle n'était pas capable de faire preuve de self control, elle serait sans doute en train de se caresser elle aussi mais sa secrétaire pouvait entrer dans son bureau à tout moment et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Guider Emma jusqu'à l'orgasme était la plus belle des récompenses et elle comptait bien l'obtenir d'ailleurs. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup à la blonde pour jouir dans ses oreilles et cela faisait grimper son désir en retour.

\- Je décide donc de passer aux choses sérieuses, je fais quelques lents va et vient en toi avant d'arrêter de bouger. Je pose mes mains sur tes hanches et inverse nos positions, de sorte que tu sois à califourchon sur moi. Dans cette position, tu es encore plus excitante que dans mes souvenirs, tu commences à te déhancher sur moi. Est-ce que tu me sens en toi ?

\- Oui…

\- J'aime être en toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ensuite ?

\- Je me déhanche de plus en plus sur toi, je me redresse un peu mieux pour pouvoir me glisser à répétitions contre ton sexe. Oh mon Dieu, que j'aime cette sensation. C'est tellement bon que je sens que je vais bientôt jouir.

\- Pour t'accompagner dans ton orgasme, je donne plusieurs coups de reins et je sens tes parois se contracter davantage. Je ressens moi aussi du plaisir en sentant le tien couler le long de mon sexe. Tu m'as avoué avoir toujours eu envie de me sentir en toi et c'est ce que je fais en ce moment.

Les gémissements d'Emma se firent de moins en moins discrets et Regina pouvait sentir que son tanga était en train de rendre doucement l'âme. Le sexe entre elles était toujours grandiose, c'était un véritable feu d'artifices à chaque fois. Emma avait toujours eu ce fantasme de voir Regina lui faire l'amour avec un pénis magique, mais jamais elles n'avaient vraiment ressenti le besoin de le faire. Le Maire savait que le shérif lui ferait payer ce qu'elle était en train de lui infliger en cet instant précis. Seulement, cette punition serait incroyablement délicieuse, elle le savait, c'était comme si elle le sentait.

\- Reg… inaaa… Continue… Ne t'arrête surtout pas, chérie ! Continue…

\- J'accentue mes coups de reins, de telle sorte que je commence moi aussi à sentir l'orgasme poindre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant que je ne ressente le besoin d'éjaculer. Veux-tu que je le fasse en toi ?

\- Ouiiiii…

\- Tellement ton orgasme est en train de te consumer, tu es littéralement en train de me chevaucher sauvagement, nos deux corps entrent violemment en contact et je ne suis plus en mesure de tenir. Je sens mon fluide corporel s'insinuer en toi et le tien coule quasiment à flot.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le shérif hurler à l'autre bout de la ligne, emportée par un orgasme ravageur, Regina ne put que sourire fièrement. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'elles allaient aussi loin mais la brune n'avait fait que répondre au jeu que son amante voulait instaurer. Maintenant, le Maire n'avait envie que d'une chose : terminer sa journée pour inviter sa compagne à passer la nuit chez elle où elles feraient l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, quitte à avoir d'énormes courbatures le lendemain au réveil. Regina garda le silence, elle écouta son amante essayer de reprendre son souffle après un tel râle de plaisir. Ce soir allait être une soirée inoubliable pour le couple. Seulement, cette nuit, ni Emma ni Regina n'aurait besoin d'un pénis magique pour faire l'amour, elles préféraient faire cela à leur façon. C'était généralement de cette façon qu'elles grimpaient toujours aux rideaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma trouva enfin la force de prendre la parole.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Regina.

\- Je t'en prie, mon amour, mais c'est toi qui as commencé. Tu me puniras ce soir. Et d'ailleurs, n'oublie pas tes menottes. Elles nous seront très utiles.

Sans même laisser le temps à la blonde répondre, Regina raccrocha en gardant un immense sourire vainqueur. Elle venait de vivre une expérience incroyablement grisante avec son shérif, sa compagne, son True Love, et était prête à recommencer dans les plus brefs délais. Oui, leur relation était cachée aux yeux de tous mais Dieu que cela leur faisait du bien d'être ensemble. Dans le bureau du shérif, Emma tenait fermement son téléphone en main, elle le regardait en souriant car elle réalisait qu'elle venait de se faire piéger par sa compagne, elle venait de perdre à son propre jeu. Ce soir, elle allait rendre son amante complètement folle, elle lui ferait payer ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Dieu que ça avait été bon, il faudrait recommencer l'expérience à l'avenir, elle le ferait jusqu'à ce que Regina soit celle qui craque. La belle blonde se leva et quitta son bureau pour aller aux toilettes afin de se rafraîchir.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé? Vous n'avez pas aimé?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**

**Et si ce one-shot devenait une série de one-shots? Qui serait pour? Des idées à me donner?**

**N'hésitez pas.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt**

**Gros poutous à tous**


End file.
